I LOVE YOU Hyung
by imeli
Summary: Ryeowook yang pacar Yesung punya perasaan pada Eunhyuk yang tak lain adalah pacar Donghae sekaligus hyungnya di super junior sejak kejadian itu. WookHyuk. chap 2 update
1. Chapter 1

**I LOVE YOU HYUNG**

**Summary : Ryeowook yang pacar Yesung punya perasaan pada Eunhyuk yang tak lain adalah pacar Donghae sekaligus hyungnya di super junior sejak kejadian itu**

**Cast : wookhyuk**

**Rated : T**

Pagi hari di asrama super junior yang sepi terlihat seorang cowok imut, lucu, dll yang tak lain bernama sedang memasak makanan didapur.

" Masak apa ya hari ini? " ucap Ryeowook sambil membuka kulkas

" Ikan ya? Hmmmm masak apa ya? " lalu dilihatnya bumbu-bumbu yang ada disana, lalu tanpa sengaja matanya melihat daun

" Hah? Kenapa disini ada daun pisang ya? Jangan-jangan ini punya Eunhyuk kemarin waktu main pasar-pasaran sama Donghae hyung dan Kyuhyun " ( EunHaeKyu : plis deh thor masak main pasar-pasaran? Yang modalan dikit kenapa? Kayak main barbie gitu )

" Baiklah sudah diputuskan hari ini aku akan memasak **Ikan Kukus Bungkus Daun **kebetulan kemarin aku nonton acara masak-masak di TV kelihatannya enak " ucap Ryeowook sambil menyiapkan bahan-bahannya dan mulai memasak untuk 15 anggota super junior x 4 (oke disini semua anggota super junior kumpul termasuk Hanggeng, Kang In, Heechul, Kibum + Zhoury. Dan kenapa kali 4 bukan 3? Kalian pasti tau sendiri *ngelirik Shindong+Eunhyuk*)

Akhirnya setelah 1 jam berkutat dengan acara memasaknya, Ryeowook selesai juga dan sekarang tinggal membersihkan dapur. Karena saking capeknya atau apa Ryeowook tidak sengaja menumpahkan sisa santan. Melihat itu Ryeowook mengambil lap dan ketika dia mau membersihkan

" Wookie kamu sedang apa? " ucap seorang pria imut sambil berjalan ke arah Ryeowook sambil mengucek matanya

" Eunhyuk hyung jangan kesini "

" Hah? Kenapa ? " tanya pria imut yang ternyata Eunhyuk sambil tetap berjalan ke arah Ryeowook

" Kare... "

" Kyaaa " jerit Eunhyuk ketika dia terjatuh gara-gara kepleset santan. Dan tanpa sengaja dia jatuh dengan posisi Ryeowook dibawah dan Eunhyuk diatas dengan bibir saling bersentuhan

Deg

Deg

Deg

" Ah Wookie maaf aku tidak sengaja " ucap Eunhyuk sambil mencoba berdiri, tetapi gagal karena Ryeowook menariknya kembali dan mencium bibir Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook juga memaksa Eunhyuk untuk membuka bibirnya tapi Eunhyuk tidak mau, tapi Ryeoowok tidak menyerah dia menggigit mulut Eunhyuk keras hingga menyebabkan Eunhyuk membuka mulutnya karena terkejut+sakit dan hal itu membuat Ryeowook memasukkan lidahnya kemulut Eunhyuk hingga Eunhyuk mengerang. Hal itu membuat Ryeowook menjadi lebih gelap mata karena sekarang tangannya masuk kedalam baju Eunhyuk dan menyentuh puting-puting Eunhyuk hingga Eunhyuk mengerang keras seperti orang gila

Cklek

Cklek

Cklek

Cklek

Cklek

Cklek

Cklek

Cklek

Terdengar orang membuka pintu, ah anni maksudnya seluruh member keluar dari kamar mereka masing-masing karena mendengar erangan di pagi hari

Sementara kedua pelaku dengan terpaksa menghentikan perbuatannya. Ryeowook meneruskan pekerjaannya, sementara Eunhyuk masuk kamar mandi

" Suara apa ya itu tadi? " tanya Donghae

" Kamu mendengarnya hyung/Hae? " tanya member lainnya

" Iya, kalian juga mendengarnya? " tanya Donghae balik

" Iya " jawab yang lainnya serempak

" Mana Eunhyuk, hae? " tanya Leeteuk ketika tidak menemukan Eunhyuk

" Entahlah hyung tadi ketika aku keluar dari kamar mandi dia sudah tidak ada " jawab Donghae

Mereka berbicara sambil berjalan ke dapur

" Pagi Wookie / Hyung " ucap mereka serempak ketika mereka melihat Ryeowook sedang menyiapkan makanan untuk mereka

" Pagi Hyung, Kibummie, Kyu, dan Mochi " jawab Ryeowook

" Oiya Wookie kamu melihat Eunhyuk tidak? " tanya Donghae

" Oh Eunhyuk hyung ada dikamar mandi hyung " jawab Ryeowook sambil menunjuk kamar mandi dekat dapur dan saat itu juga Eunhyuk keluar dari kamar mandi

" Chagi kamu kenapa ninggalin aku? " rengek Donghae sambil berjalan kearah Eunhyuk

" Maaf Hae, tadi aku kebelet "

Donghae hanya membentuk mulutnya 'o' lalu Donghae menyeret Eunhyuk untuk duduk agar mereka bisa memulai sarapannya

Ditengah-tengah sarapan tiba-tiba Kyuhyun bersuara

" Aku masih heran tadi itu suara siapa sih? Dan kita bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas "

" Iya ya suara siapa ya? "

" Mungkin suara tetangga hyung " ucap Ryeowook setelah dia melihat wajah Eunhyuk

" Mungkin saja " ucap yang lainnya

" Chagi kamu sakit? Mukamu pucat sekali " ucap Donghae ketika dia melihat wajah cantik pacarnya

" Anni hae "

TBC

TBC

Author idenya buntu

TBC

oke

gimana? Jelek ya? Maaf ini ff pertama. Oiya jangan lupa review ya?

muahhh


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary : Ryeowook yang pacar Yesung punya perasaan pada Eunhyuk yang tak lain adalah pacar Donghae sekaligus hyungnya di super junior sejak kejadian itu**

**Cast : wookhyuk**

**Rated : T**

_Ditengah-tengah sarapan tiba-tiba Kyuhyun bersuara_

_"Aku masih heran tadi itu suara siapa sih?Dan kita bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas"_

_"Iya ya suara siapa ya?"_

_"Mungkin suara tetangga hyung"ucap Ryeowook setelah dia melihat wajah Eunhyuk_

_"Mungkin saja" ucap yang lainnya_

_"Chagi kamu sakit?Mukamu pucat sekali"ucap Donghae ketika dia melihat wajah cantik pacarnya_

_"Anni hae"_

Donghae pov

"Aku masih heran tadi itu suara sih?Dan kita mendengarnya dengan jelas?"tanya Kyuhyun ditengah-tengah sarapan kami

"Iya ya suara siapa ya?"tanyaku karena sejujurnya aku juga penasaran

"Mungkin suara tetangga hyung"ucap Ryeowook tapi kenapa dia menatap Eunhyuk ya?Karena penasaran aku pun menatap Eunhyukku dan astagaaaa kenapa wajahnya pucat?

"Chagi kamu sakit?Mukamu pucat sekali?"tanyaku karena aku khawatir padanya

"Anni hae"jawabnya

Tapi entah kenapa aku tidak percaya dengan jawabannya itu, aku merasa dia seperti menyimpan sesuatu padaku

End Donghae pov

Karena sibuk dengan pikirannya, Donghae salah mengambil lauk

"Hae itu kan laukku!"ucap atau lebih tepatnya protes Eunhyuk

"Eh?Hah?kamu bilang apa chagi?"tanya Donghae

"Itu kamu main ambil aja?Punyamu kan masih utuh "protes Eunhyuk sambil mengerucutkan bibir seksinya

"Mian chagi"ucap Donghae lalu mengecup bibir seksi milik pacarnya itu

"Heiiii"teriak member lainnya karena melihat pemandangan itu

"Hehehe"donghae hanya cengengesan tidak jelas sedangkan Eunhyuk hanya menundukkan wajahnya yang merah karena malu

Tanpa disadari mereka ada seorang namja yang melihat kejadian itu dengan benci

"Hyukkie hanya MILIKKU"ucapnya dalam hati

TBC

Maaf chingu, aku lama update-nya aku lupa paswordnya terus maaf juga kalo pendek ini udah buntu, stres gara-gara rekan sekantorku ternyata kayak gitu kalo dibelakangku. Jelek-jelekin aku didepan bos. Astaga maaf chingu gara-gara curhat

Hehehe

Ini aku usahakan seminggu 2x update tapi gag janji juga sih, tergantung ada waktu enggaknya

Gomawo :)

Balasan review :

Lee Hyung-Rin : thanks aku usahakan Donghae tidak sakit hati tapi gag janji juga #plakkk

Akari Sato : anyeong chingu... imel imnida. Sama aku suka unyuk jadi uke. Mari kita lestarikan uke eunhyuk *eunhyuk nangis guling-guling dipelukan leader leeteuk

Lino sayuri : thanks kritiknya chingu. Chapter 2 ini aku usahain,kalau ada yang salah tolong kasih tau lagi ya? Thanks

WidiwMin : Wookie : seme eunhyuk : uke. Thanks udah mampir

Momimichi : ini udah update

Max Hyera : Thanks! Mari kita lestarika uke eunhyuk

Jewelhyukkie : gpp Donghae sisanya aja *d tendang Donghae + eunhae/haehyuk shippers*

Ini udah update maaf lama

KyuMin Poreper : karena itulah manusia. Bisa berubah kapan saja dan dimana saja

Yu-chan : ya Wookie seme. Ya itulah hidup. Oke selamat menikmati

Kangkyumi : kyaaa benaran chingu? Gomawo *cium kangkyumi* menurutmu yesung ma donghae diapain ya enaknya? Oke ini udah lanjut

Ryu : thanks... oooo itu Ryeowook

Veeren : ini udah lanjut. Mian lama + pendek


End file.
